Flames of Desire
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: When Raditz survived Piccolo's attack, he took one of Goku's friends to be his domestic servant. He never expected it to grow into something more. (Might be OOC but we never really get to see into Raditz's character except he works for Frieza and that he is Goku's older brother.) Rated M for language and sexual content!


" _Maybe you just have to test the water. You have to see how it feels. And if it feels good, I mean really good, then, hell, I say go for it." Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy._

Either Raditz was going crazy or he already reached the peak in madness. He kidnapped one of Kakarrot's friends and kept her as his domestic servant. She was a lowly, simple human, who had no special powers or skills, and yet he wanted her, as a man wanted a woman. He wanted to have her in a baser manner. His groin tightened at the thought of her on her back, willing and ready. He wanted to sink himself into that lovely body and caress and kiss her soft skin.

Raditz snapped out of his fantasy with a scowl, wondering why he found a human attractive. His fool of a brother mated with a human, thus producing Gohan, but Raditz held himself to a higher degree than Kakarrot. He knew better than to patronize with beings lesser than him. Saiyans were far superior compared to humans. And yet, the only human who could corral and annoy him was her. Mary was a determined, headstrong woman who took no shit from anyone.

He could feel the sexual tension whenever they argued. Their most recent one was about not having enough water in the fridge. Unlike humans, Saiyans didn't get drunk easily so they could down about two or three bottles of beer, but Mary wasn't having that. She argued that beer wasn't healthy for a person and that he needed to have water in his diet. He got up in her face and told her she was a servant, not a nanny. She screamed that she had an uncle who died of alcohol poisoning and asked if he wanted that to happen to him.

 _"Saiyans aren't weak like humans! We are far superior to humans!"_

He remembered her eyes glowing with tears of anger and she crossed her arms over her chest. She said nothing but turned on her heel and stormed off, unable to retort. He knew he hurt her feelings but he didn't care. Saiyans were proud creatures, not caring for feelings or all that mushy stuff. That's what pansies did, and Raditz was not a pansy.

"Woman, where's my dinner?" he shouted over his shoulder, in the direction of the kitchen.

"Eat a dick!" was Mary's reply from the kitchen. "I'm making it, you barbarian!" She sounded irritated and that made Raditz smirk. He liked pissing her off. It was now a game for him.

Raditz got up and crept into the kitchen to see Mary cooking his meal. He saw her hips swaying side to side as she hummed a song that he didn't recognize. It was probably one of her Earth tunes. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her waist, causing her to jump a foot in the air. She looked over her shoulder with wide eyes and Raditz merely smirked at her in response.

"What are you doing, asshole?" she asked, trying to shrug him off and failing. "I'm trying to make your meal."

"Is that how you talk to your master?" he asked, stroking her orange hair.

"I'll talk to you however I want to," she retorted, elbowing him in the stomach.

It didn't hurt. He was still wearing his armor and she didn't have hard hits. She was too small to be dangerous, but nevertheless, he did back away from her so they could face each other. He looked into those piercing blue eyes and saw a fire building in her soul. He knew she was close to snapping. He loved it when her temper got the best of her. Saiyan men loved strong-willed women. It was all about biology. Raditz wanted to try a different approach. He knew women were emotional and that they needed to be buttered up before hooking up.

"Look, I understand," he said, shrugging like it was no big deal. "We've both lost people."

The fire burned in her eyes. "Do not compare my losses to yours," she snapped, holding up her pointer finger in warning. "We are not the same."

"I'm trying to be damned nice here," retorted Raditz, giving her a glare of his own. "Empathize with you."

"So what, I'd just fall in bed with you?" she asked, seeing through his charade. "And we'd act like everything is okay and dandy when it's really not?" She waited for him to explode but when he didn't, it made her even more frustrated. "I'm trying to get a rise out of you."

"Humans rarely get a rise out of me," he snorted as if laughing at her attempt to anger him.

"Then why do you yell at me sometimes?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "You say humans rarely get a rise out of you but you act like a total ass to me."

"That's different," he answered in a bored tone. "The only reason I get mad at you is because you're so damned annoying. Sometimes I wonder why I ever dragged you along."

Mary's mouth fell open but nothing came out. In a flash, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. To Raditz, it felt like a tickle. Her attempts at harming him made him laugh. That only heightened her anger and she raised her other hand, but he caught this one and forced her arm behind her back. Her face was a mere few inches away from his. He could feel her breath fanning his skin and it started a fire in his soul.

"I never even wanted to be here with you," she hissed, baring her teeth at him.

"Then what do you want?" he asked, loosening his grip on her wrist.

Mary contemplated what he meant and finally it came to her. She grabbed him by the chest plate of his armor and threw herself at him. She crashed her lips to his and tangled her fingers into his long spiky hair. Raditz wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and lifted her off the ground so they were at an even height. He ran a rough hand through her hair and cupped the back of her neck, deepening the passionate kiss.

He broke off the kiss and trailed his lips down to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. Mary cried out in desperation and dug her fingers into his back. Raditz smirked at her reaction. She was, as the humans said, putty in his hands. All he had to do was kiss and nip her neck and let the fire ignite in her vagina. He could smell her arousal through her panties, even though she tried to hide it by pressing her thighs together.

"Well," he murmured, trailing down to her collarbone, "what would my brother say if he saw his friend keening over me? How does it feel to be felt up by a powerful Saiyan such as I?" He took a pert breast in his hand and squeezed, eliciting a cry from her. "Someone isn't wearing a bra." With that, he gave another squeeze to her breast.

A loud whimper came from the woman and she melted under his touch. She tried to tell him why she wasn't wearing a bra, but it came out as a stammer. "You only provided me with one bra. It's in the wash right now."

"Excuses, excuses," he retorted with a shake of his head. "Now take your dress off or I'll rip it off. Your choice."

Biting her lower lip to prevent herself from swearing, she lifted her dress over her head and tossed it into the corner, leaving herself bare to his hungry gaze. Her nipples tightened with arousal and a pink flush suffused her skin. She didn't have an athletic body like Saiyan women but she did have a good shape. Her waist was thin and it tapered down to curvy hips. Raditz smirked at the sight of her lovely breasts and ran his fingers over them, eliciting a soft moan from the woman.

"B-be gentle," she whispered submissively when she felt his hands trail down to her soaked panties.

His response was short and curt, but totally predictable. "No." With that, he tore her panties off, exposing her core to the outside world. He lowered himself down until he was face to face with her soaking area and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"Radtiz…" She moaned when she felt him exhale against her moist center. It felt like he lit a fire inside that only he could extinguish and she prayed it would be soon. She needed this!

He hoisted her up and carried her into the living room, throwing her unceremoniously onto the couch. When her back hit the furniture, she felt him only a few inches with her dripping slit. The heat of her struck his cheeks and her scent wafted into his nose. Oh, he was going to enjoy this! He had other woman but it took them longer to warm up to him. This woman, this human, was practically pleading with him to do what he wanted with her.

He wanted to make her work for it. It was one thing to let a man do as he pleased, but it was entirely another when he was being begged to ravage her. He let his tongue out and gave her one quick swipe before withdrawing, causing her to gasp in disappointment.

"What is it that you want, woman?" he asked, letting his breath hit her center. He delighted in feeling her wince against him.

"Please fuck me!" she begged, the muscles in her legs convulsing. "And my name is not woman, it's Mary!"

Raditz smirked at her cheek. "I didn't know Mary was asking me," he spoke to her opening. "Very well. I will fuck my servant woman Mary."

Mary would have retorted that she was not his servant but she was too overcome with pleasure. Her loud cry broke through the tense atmosphere as he thrust his tongue into her, the pink organ tasting and swiping each pleasure point. He was merely giving her a preview of what he intended to do.

The Saiyan man pumped in and out of her core, his tongue taking turns in swiping along the delicate membranes of her vagina before dipping back in to have another taste. The flavor that was uniquely hers flowed over his taste buds like a benediction, coating his lips with her juices, dripping down his chin as he continued eating her like she was dinner.

"Raditz!" she screamed, feeling her orgasm overtake her body, her tunnel tightening. She squeezed around his tongue as she climaxed into his mouth, her thighs tightening around his head. He swallowed every drop and cleaned every bit of her essence until her opening was wet with his saliva.

When he finished, he straightened so he was face to face with her and smirked when he saw how dazed she looked. She had the thoroughly-fucked look on her face. It filled him with pride to know he did that. He pressed his lips to hers, allowing her to thrust her tongue into his mouth. The feel of her small organ against his made him shudder with joy. Suddenly, she pulled back and slapped him across the face. He started in surprise and gave her an irritated look.

"What was that for, woman?" he demanded, feeling confused. He just gave her the best eating-out ever and that was how she repaid him!

"That was for being greedy," she reproved him, giving him a disapproving look. "Now, take off your armor and lay on your back."

His eyes widened. Did she just give him an order? She could not be serious, could she? "What?" This wasn't like her at all. She never gave him orders. He gave her orders.

"Do it," she said, giving him a sharp look. "Take off your armor and lay on your back right now."

At the tone of her voice, Raditz let out a growling sigh, removed the armor from himself, and laid down on the opposite end of the couch. A smirk flittered across Mary's fair face when she saw his muscular form. Saiyans did have more in common than their stomachs. Her eyes trailed down to his throbbing member and swallowed nervously. How was her mouth going to fit around that? She may have done the nasty-nasty with a few guys but they were never as well-endowed as Raditz was.

Discarding her anxiety, she bent down and took him into her mouth, almost gagging at the size of him. She felt him tighten against her and reveled when she heard a loud moan come from him. She continued bobbing up and down, never resting or quitting. Raditz was putty in her hands. She licked from bottom to top like she was tasting a popsicle. Before he could actually give in to his passion, she pulled back and gave him a smirk.

"What's my name again?" she asked, giving him a challenging look and stroking his tail, nearly giving him a heart attack. A Saiyan's tail was very sensitive to the touch but the way she was touching it made him more aroused.

He was about to give her a furious response but his mind was wiped clean of any thoughts when she wrapped her hands around him and gave him a stroke. Oh, God, it felt amazing!

"What's my name, Raditz?" she asked in a husky tone, giving him another stroke.

"Mary." He gave in to her game.

"That's right," she said, breathless with pleasure. "Good boy." With that, she lowered her lips back on to his member and swallowed him whole.

Raditz growled at feeling her tongue run across the purple head of his member. She licked and sucked at him, her eyes begging him to release into her mouth. He couldn't take it anymore! Those blue eyes were too convincing. His thighs tightened and he released his hot cream down her throat. She happily swallowed it all up like it was a delicious treat. She greedily drank him up and licked his member clean. Raditz loved feeling her hot tongue. She was really good at what she did.

When she pulled back, he was finally able to catch his breath. "Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" he asked, giving her a surprised look.

"High school and bars," she replied, giving him a mysterious smile. "That is all you need to know."

"How many men have you slept with?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"Only three in my whole life," she answered honestly. "You are number four. I'm not an easy woman, just so you know. I only give myself to men I know and trust."

That was all Raditz needed to know. He didn't care if she was active in the past. That actually aroused him even more. "Now, where were we before I started talking?" he asked seductively, taking her unresisting form into his strong arms.

Mary waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I know," she replied and attached her lips to his.

Raditz lifted himself off the couch, taking Mary with him, and carried her into his bedroom. The couch was too small for him to really let himself go. He slammed her into the wall a few times before they finally reached his room. They fell back on the bed and kissed passionately. Finally, he pulled back and trailed his mouth down to her breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth. Mary let out a loud cry and threw her head back against the pillow. He continued doing this to both of her breasts, feeding off of her cries of pleasure.

"I always knew you were the loud type," he remarked, smirking at her flushed face.

"Shut up and fuck me!" she screamed, giving him a fierce look, grinding up against him. She needed him now. She needed him to scratch the itch only he could reach.

"I like that," he said, sinking himself into her. He could feel her accommodating to his large member and her body trembling under the intense pleasure. She felt like she was being split apart from his size. It drove her crazy! His testicles hit her firm bottom and he smiled. "This is where the real fun begins." In his excitement, he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them by her head. He knew that bruised her but he didn't care. He was going to show her what a real man was.

With every thrust, cries of joy came from Mary's lips and she arched up to meet his movements. His girth stretched her like never before. It was amazing to feel this. Who knew he was so good at this. She screamed in pleasure with each thrust, digging her fingernails into his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him in even more. His member kept hitting that pleasure point and it made her body tremble.

Raditz growled, feeling himself getting closer and closer to releasing. God, she was so tight! Even though she wasn't a virgin, she still felt so tight! It was either because how tight she was or how big his member was. The latter made him smile in victory. He finally put the woman in her place, on her back taking his member like a good girl. He was fueling her burning insides with the intent to burn her up.

"Raditz! Harder! Please!" she begged him to thrust harder, trying to get him deeper into her body.

Raditz knew he was a few thrusts away from releasing the cream that would extinguish her flames. His movements began growing more chaotic and his breathing came out unsteadily. His heart was pounding in his chest, beating in time with his throbbing member.

"Mary!" he growled, digging his fingertips into her wrists, most certainly bruising her. He was about to explode when he finally heard Mary screaming his name to the heavens.

"RADITZ!" Her walls clenched around his thick member as she let out her final orgasm and it doused him. The liquid pouring over his member and the feeling of her feminine essence was enough to set him off.

Raditz let out an animalistic roar, gathered her wrists in one hand above her head, and pressed a rough hand into her back, leaving imprints on her skin. He finally came, shooting hot cream into her fire and extinguishing those stubborn flames. He collapsed on top of her, his mouth pressed against her sweaty shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He released her wrists, letting the limbs fall back to their regular positions, and gave her one last heated kiss, tasting her one more time. She gave his tail one last stroke and his breath hitched in his throat.

When he pulled out of her, his essence overflowed from her slit and leaked down her thigh. He collapsed on his back next to her and she rested her head against his sweaty chest. She smiled contently, feeling utterly satisfied. None of her previous partners ever made her feel like that. Chichi was right. Once you go to Saiyan men, you never go human. A breathless chuckle came from Mary, attracting Raditz's attention.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, gazing down at her flushed face.

"Just something your sister-in-law said," she answered carelessly. "I'll tell you later." She relished in how his eyes widened as soon as she wrapped a hand around his member, it hardening in her grasp. A sly smirk graced her lips and he caught on quickly.

He looked down at her, feeling her soft breasts against his pecs, and smiled, waiting for her to finish.

"You know," he said seductively when her hand left his member, "I still want my dinner."

She gave his member another squeeze. "What did you have in mind?" she asked, playing along with him.

He crawled back on top of her to show her how Saiyan men were when they were hungry by biting her neck, causing her to let out a scream. He didn't care if they were being loud. All that mattered was that he was eating his dinner and dessert. As cliché and stupid as it sounded, he loved this human woman. Lust wasn't the only reason he went at her, he now realized. It was much more primal than that. It was what a man felt after being around a woman for so long.

When they finally collapsed after their encore, Raditz nuzzled into her, bestowing a kiss on the bite he gave her, and wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe. She was his woman now. No other man, Saiyan or otherwise, would ever have her. She was his mate.

"Mary," he finally said, getting the dozing woman's attention.

"Hmm?" was her weary response.

"I love you," he mumbled, too embarrassed to say it louder.

She heard him and smiled at him. "I know," she replied in a blissful tone. "I love you too." With that, she stopped talking and fell asleep against him.

Raditz held his woman close, allowing himself to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

 _ **A/N: *fans self* That was hot. Well, bye, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
